Unreleased Ducktales-movie
Many of those people, who were born in the glorious 80's or 90's, may remember the "DuckTales" cartoon, that came from TV. In my childhood, I watched it always. I still love the series. But there's dark secret in the series. There is an unreleased DuckTales movie (that was like a normal cartoon episode, because of its length, but it was still referred as a movie) from 90's, that was never released. The team, who was working on it, told people that, they didn't have enough money to complete it and release it. Though, some hacker found the unreleased version of the movie and made the copies of it. Few years later, those copies were sold in thrift shops and some small, bad shops. Even in eBay. Let me tell you one thing. I actually bought one copy of the movie, from a small shop, near my home. And I watched it. '' ... ''Let's just say the fact that, it ruined my life. That copy... after watching it... I felt, I lost everything in my life. I'm writing this on my local library's computer, since my computer is dead. I'll tell, why. I'll tell you, what happened. ... It was just a normal day. Saturday. Meaning that, I had no work at that day. I work at a game store, you see. But at that Saturday, I had a day off. How wonderful! So, I spent my day going to a small shop near my apartment. That small, nice shop had many classics. Classics and cartoons, like DuckTales, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Disney... and many, many other cartoons! Because I loved DuckTales and watched it a lot as a kid, I tried to find some DuckTales cartoons. You see, when I moved out from my home, my mum sold all of the DuckTales cartoons. That made me angry, but hey, that's life. That's how life goes on. I found a shelf with some DuckTales cartoons. Some of the DVD's had the episodes, I've already seen as a kid, so I didn't pick up them. Soon, I noticed a DVD with no name-tag, sign or even logo of the legendary DuckTales. There was only text, "UNR.DT", written with some cheap, bad, black marker. I was curious about, what was doing in the shelf of DuckTales cartoons. So, I took it and showed it to the shopkeeper. He just told me that, it was a DuckTales cartoon, that was for some reason cut and never made complete. He told me that, I shouldn't buy it, because of the bad quality. But I bought it. It was kinda cheap. Well, actually, I got it free, since "it has bad quality" and stuff. Soon, when I came back to my apartment, I went to my living room with the DVD. I had my laptop and headphones there. So, I just sat on the sofa, put my laptop on the table in front of me and relaxed. I inserted the DVD inside my laptop. My laptop worked good for a while, until my Windows Media Player told that, it couldn't play the DVD properly. I was confused. But then I thought that, the DVD was old and couldn't work good in my laptop. Soon, when I was about to take the DVD off from laptop, DVD started playing itself on laptop. Windows Media Player started working again and it played the DVD. As the shopkeeper said, quality was VERY bad. Screen was blurry and kinda gritty. There was also some subtitles already in the DVD, but I couldn't read them, since the quality was really bad. '' ''There was just a normal DuckTales opening in the beginning. Though, it had inverted colors. And there was no music or singing, that would be included in original opening. And also some characters' heads were cut for some reason. Like Huey's head in the end scene, where's he, his brothers and Scrooge coming from gold coins. After opening, there was a black screen. Only black screen. Then I heard a nasty scream. It was not loud, but it was creepy. But I was stupid and I thought, it was in the plot of the cartoon. After black screen, there was now a scene, where Scrooge would walk on Duckberg's streets. Scene had bad quality and the scene was blurry. Also in the scene, there was now distorted sounds, that were maybe supposed to be Scrooge's voices. His mouth was moving, but distorted sounds were only heard. Then loud, also distorted scream could be heard. Then scene got cut and black screen came again. Though, there was also showing a image for like two or three seconds. And then for some reason, Windows Media Player stopped working and my computer told me, there was a nasty virus. I cleaned and tried to repair my computer, until there was nothing to do, but to restart my whole computer. So, I restarted it. And then, there was still only one file in my laptop. It was a JPG file. And the image was creepy. In the image, there was Scrooge, Dewey and some villains being hanged in a tree, near Duckberg. Image was not blurry or having bad quality, but it had some red dots in it, nearly covering it. I tried to delete the image, when I got disgusted by it, but the image was a virus and it, literally, destroyed my computer. I sighed and decided to watch the whole DVD on my DVD player. From TV, you see. So, I inserted the DVD on my DVD-player and started to play it from my TV. Then there was still a black screen, until another nasty scream was heard. Then there was a scene with Scrooge talking to Donald and Donald's nephews something. Voice wasn't distorted much this time. Scrooge said something like, "ONE TIME MORE ENOUGH". Sound's quality was bad, so, I'm really not sure, what he said. Then Scrooge's face got cut for some reason and Dewey started to cry in distorted and bad voice. Black screen appeared again. And now there was another scene with Scrooge, walking the streets of Duckberg again. But this time, he was humming something. Humming some song, that I didn't know really. It was sad song still. And the distorted humming of Scrooge, it made me feel kind of ill, sad and empty at the same time. I knew, I had to stop the film, but I couldn't press the "Stop"-button. I was too... I was having some empty feeling and thoughts. I didn't know, how to stop the film, for some reason. Soon, there was a black screen again and nasty scream. This time, it was loud. I started crying, when I heard it. I then got even more depressed feeling. I had to stop the film, before I jump out of the window or something. So, I pressed "Stop" button, but it couldn't work. Scream stopped and the next scene came. You ever thought of seeing Scrooge hanging himself in front of people and with crowd? Well, this scene showed it. Scrooge was maybe charged about some crime, he didn't commit and the punishment was hanging. Some people yelled at him and threw some stuff at him. Scrooge cried and hummed the same song with distorted voice. Then he went to the hanging rope and... he... hanged himself. This scene made me cry even more. I cried, when black screen appeared and the text, "TIHS SI DNE.". Then I could stop the film. I pressed the "Stop"-button and my TV got shut, for good. And the film. I took it and threw it out of window. I still continued crying. To note you, I still have to go to see psychiatrist and doctors, because of all this mess. I'm still hearing that humming in my head. I still can't sleep, because of empty feeling. I'm still... feeling that, I have nothing anymore. My life is ruined. TIHS SI DNE. Category:Lost movies Category:Unreleased movies Category:Cursed movies Category:Old movies